What You Need
by pnkt644
Summary: How Possession should have gone-Jommy
1. Need

Takes place during Possession when they are at Tommy's wallowing place

**Takes place during Possession when they are at Tommy's wallowing place  
Disclaimer-I do not own Instant Star**

**  
Jude: At g-major it seemed like you had something to say to me  
Tommy: What could I possibly have to say to you  
Jude: um...i dont know...ends with sorry, starts with I'm  
Tommy: For what you put out a crap album with my name on it now I've  
been reduced to cheesy TV theme songs Jude you are poison stay as far  
away from me as you possibly can  
Jude walks over to Megan  
Jude: He can wallow all he wants I am getting a drink  
Megan: Don't over do it  
Jude: k  
With that she walks to the bar  
Jude: can you give a shot of the strongest thing you have  
Bartender: Sure slides her shot I'm Jake  
"Jude"  
" I know I was a big fan of yours until your last album  
if you don't mind me asking what happened"  
Jude stood there thinking of an uncomplicated answer  
when she comes up with  
"My personal life collided with my professional one"  
She didn't wait for a response before walking away  
with a couple of drinks**"

**About An Hour Later**

**Jude was very intoxicated but dancing very close  
with a lot of men  
until...  
Someone tapped on her shoulder  
"You Need to go home and I'll take you"  
Tommy...?  
"Lets Go" he said  
She doesn't really do anything  
she just leaves with him  
When they reach his car he sees she is having trouble  
getting inhe chuckled at this sight and decided to help her  
Once they are in and settled he pulls off  
On His radio came a very familiar song**

_If we walk away now  
there's no turning around  
gotta say what I mean while  
your here with me_

**He sits there and listens and  
all these emotions welled up  
inside him  
He remembers the events that happened  
when they were together**

he shakes it off when they arrive at the Harrison home  
Jude is stumbling So Tommy Picks her up Bridal Style  
takes her into the house then into her room  
He helps her get clad in here pj's  
When she starts to hum TTBY21

He stares at her  
somehow he ends up kissing her  
this kiss was so imperative and passionate  
Jude breaks away

Jude: What was that  
Tommy: it was an I'm sorry  
without waiting for a response he  
crashes his lips on hers  
10 minutes... later clothes started coming off

**Morning**

**Jude woke up with a horrible hangover  
but some reason she felt extremely happy  
that's when she felt him stir underneath her**

She looked into those pretty blue eyes  
and got lost in them  
"Good morning Big Eyes"  
"What a good morning it is"  
"And Why is that"  
"because you are here"  
"O..."  
"Yeah"

The both in unison said  
"Your What I Need"


	2. Humor

Later on that day Jude and Tommy sat at the Harrison house cuddled up on the couch when Sadie and Kwest walk in and stare in awe as the door shuts and pulls the occupied couple on the couch out of their daze.

Kwest walks over to the living room and sits in the recliner and asks "Are you to back together"

No. I just like to cuddle with my exes. Tommy replies sarcastically and throws a throw pillow at Kwest head.

Sadie finally snapping out of her daze walks over and sits on Kwest lap and says "You don't like to cuddle with me" not even recognizing the sarcasm dripping from his stares at her for a minute until she recognizes what just happened.

Jude finally speaking up and says "Gosh Sadie could you be any more of a blonde"

"You are a blonde too" Sadie snarls back.

"But I am a smart blonde" Jude replied confidently.  
"So Jude when does a smart person receive a six percent in math as a final grade?" Joked Sadie

Tommy also chuckled at this, receiving a smack on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

"Whatever, just because I failed math doesn't mean that I am dumb, I am just not book smart."

"What kind of smart are you, then?"

"I'm street smart, yo." And with that everyone cracked up. They chatted for a few more moments then Sadie and Kwest went upstairs.


End file.
